


Thought Contagion

by Salamander



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dragon sex, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Glove Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Leather Kink, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Nidhogg!Estinien, Nightmare Flashbacks, Sickeningly Disgusting Domesticity, implied oviposition, weapon kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: Estinien is troubled by nightmares long after his possession by Nidhogg, and even his relative safety and acceptance with Gaius hasn't seemed to staunch them; and then an unexpected and cryptic letter arrives from Orn Khai which seems to hint at something deeper.
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: Estinien's nightmares are depicted here at the beginning of each chapter - these sections are non-con of a possessed Estinien being fucked by many dragons, and can be skipped without many issues, if you so desire.

_ The air around him crackles with anticipation and Estinien’s back arches as a draconic tongue breaches him, hot breath against his arse as it pushes and pushes and pushes, lapping and opening him and by the Fury, it feels so fucking good why does it feel good when he is no dragon but a man trapped screaming inside his own head as he is ridden by the one who he has sworn to kill- _

_ The tongue is removed and Estinien breathes out, and then whatever breath he manages to suck back in is forced from him with the fat, blunt head of a dragon’s dick and he knows not the name of this dragon save for that he is silvered and large and oh so comely, and he is trying so hard to win Nidhogg’s esteem, to make more minions for his master, and if he so happens to enjoy fucking into this willing-unwilling body beneath him then all the better. _

_ Estinien’s voice comes out in a ragged howl as the dick presses further into him, inexorable in its progress until he can feel it breaching him, can see it bulging into his belly if he looks down (and oh he tries not to look down but he cannot help it, it draws his gaze with wicked fascination the way that the ridge of that dick pushes up against him and bulges his skin).  _

_ He claws at the dragon’s belly but he has scales like armour and Estinien cannot break past them and besides, the dragon does not care - nay he does not even notice, save for the fact that his mate is moving so deliciously beneath him. He increases the speed of his thrusts, claws digging into the ground either side of Estinien’s head as he begins to croon with pleasure, and then all Estinien can feel is a sudden flood of hot wetness and his belly bulges even more as it fills him up more than he could ever handle, and then, just as suddenly, he is bereft as the silvered dragon pulls out of him, leaving him wet and panting and gasping, clutching after the scaled one as he paces away, settles to lick himself clean after his exertions. _

_ Estinien sees movement out of the corner of his eye, green scales flashing in the afternoon sunlight this time, and he does not even have the energy to raise his head as this dragon fucks into him straight away. He notices with faraway amusement that this one’s dick is scalloped at the head; flatter and broader, and after the initial pop it tapers off. He has a second to think about why that is and then this dragon is flooding him with seed too, and Estinien laughs fiercely even as tears force their way from his eyes when this dick hurts more on the way out than in, and then sunlight forces its way into his eyes and he sinks back into himself and- _

gentle hands at his back, soft sheets surrounding him; the scent of someone he knows and loves, by the Fury loves so much and so fiercely it could kill him, and Estinien opened his eyes, blinked away the sleep and the nightmare, and turned his face to Gaius like a flower to the sunlight. He buried his head into Gaius’ chest, breathing deeply as his body adjusted to reality again, as the trembling slowly ceased and he got a hold of himself enough to speak without betraying the shake of his voice and the lump in his throat.

Gaius held him, one hand rubbing soothing circles across his back. “Take your time,” he said, voice pitched low and soothing, “we have all the time in the world, love.”

Estinien smiled against his chest. “It was a bad one,” he managed, and took a moment to be proud that his voice didn’t shake.

“Yes, I thought as much.” Gaius kissed the top of Estinien’s head, still holding him close. “You’re safe,” he murmured into Estinien’s hair, hands still gentling across his back. “I have you.”

“I know you do.” Estinien took a few shaky breaths, then tilted his face up to regard Gaius, eyes still hazy with sleep. “Sorry for waking you, old man.” He grinned lop-sidedly, tamping down the residual unsettlement of the night and focusing on the warmth of Gaius’ arms around him and the soft fuzz of his chest hair against Estinien’s cheek.

“Don’t worry about it, the thrice-damned birds were waking me anyway. Whoever said living in nature was something to aspire to should be shot, because they clearly had no idea what the hell they were talking about.”

“Yes well, I know you need your beauty sleep and all.” Estinien took another breath and then propped himself upright on his elbow, reaching out to trace Gaius’ face and paying special attention to the corners of his eyes which wrinkled ever so slightly whenever he smiled. The grey in his hair was particularly evident where the dawn light shone onto it, and Estinien brushed against it with his fingertips. 

“I think no amount of sleep will get that back, I’m afraid,” Gaius chuckled, though he knew well enough the effect he had on Estinien and apparently a whole swathe of others throughout his life. “Now, can I interest you in breakfast? I know you’re not one for early mornings and all, but since we’re awake?”

“Hm, I suppose I could eat something. Coffee?”

“Of course.” Gaius bent and kissed Estinien’s temple and then pried himself from the bed, stretching off the stiffness of the night before grabbing his gown and tossing Estinien’s onto the bed for him. “I’ll go get coffee started. Take your time.”

“Don’t touch breakfast, I’ll make it. I’ve suffered through enough of your burnt pancakes to trust you with it any more.” Estinien folded his hands into the softness of his robe before sitting up and pulling it on. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and watched appreciatively as Gaius left the room; even though he could only see his legs for the robe, they  _ were _ very good legs, and even so the shape of his arse was still evident, and Estinien  _ always _ appreciated a view of that.

He sauntered into the kitchen and wrapped both arms around Gaius’ waist as he finished getting the coffee machine set up.

“I think there’s a letter on the table for you,” Gaius said, pointing over his shoulder. “One of these days we really need to sort out that window if the mail moogles keep on getting in so easily.”

“Either that or set some kind of traps.” Estinien shuffled over to the table and sat down, all thoughts of breakfast gone. “Wonder who this is from. I don’t know anyone who’d send me letters…”

Gaius grabbed a pair of cups from the cupboard and set them aside. “Maybe if you opened it, you’d find out.”

“Ha ha, you’re hilarious.” He slit open the wax seal with his thumb and unfolded the parchment - it stank of chocobo, and a little piece of yellow down floated out from the inside to land on the table. The letter was written in a somewhat homely scratch, as though the author didn’t get much chance to practice their lettering on a regular basis, and the outside was addressed to ‘The Crimson Dragoon’.

_ My friend _ , it read,  _ I hope this letter finds you well. I have been visiting with others of Hraesvelgr’s brood at Anyx Trine and there is something here which I believe you should know. Please make haste and meet me here, and all will be made clear. _

_ Your friend, Orn Khai. _

_ PS: if you happen to have any of that squid from Kugane I should be mightily pleased if you were to bring it along. I would even sear it for you! _

Estinien set down the letter and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s from Orn Khai,” he said as Gaius sat down opposite him and handed over a mug of coffee. “He has something to tell me, and he wants me to go to Anyx Trine to meet him.”

“Anyx Trine? That’s a long way to go for a conversation.”

“Aye.” Estinien tapped the mug with his fingernails. “Mayhaps it’s something he doesn’t want to commit to paper, in case of outsiders intercepting the letter.”

“Hmm, perhaps. Letters are hardly the peak of security.”

Estinien sighed. “I’m only surprised someone hasn’t popped up from the planters to drag me off on a mission for this long. It was only a matter of time, I suppose.” He picked up the coffee and took a long draught.

“So you’re going, then?”

“ _ We’re _ going, thank you very much. I’ll not suffer Dravania alone, and I’d hardly leave you back here to get into trouble and what have you.”

Gaius snorted. “Trouble, is it? Hmm.” He sipped at his own coffee, eyeing Estinien over the top of his mug. 

“I can see it now; Eorzea’s latest in a long line of heroes, breaking down our door to get at the infamous Black Wolf. It’d be all over the papers before I’d even got halfway.”

“Yes, and not to mention how much our carpeting would get ruined.” Gaius scuffed the carpet with his bare toe. “And us only just having had it put down, too.”

“See? Not worth the trouble, you’re better off just coming with me.”

Gaius smirked. “When you put it that way, how can I refuse.” His stomach growled, and he eyed Estinien. “So, what was that about breakfast? There’s leftover pancake batter in the pantry, and some rolanberries too, I believe.”

“Very well, point taken,” Estinien grumbled, but he smiled as he stood, tightening the belt of his robe to stop it from falling open. “Pancakes with rolanberries coming right up. Would you care for some birch syrup as well?”

“Sounds good to me.” Gaius leaned back in his chair and crossed one leg atop his thigh, sipping on his coffee as he watched Estinien appreciatively. “I do like to watch you cook, you’re a marvel in the kitchen.”

“A marvel, is it? Hmm.” Estinien pulled down the large, flat griddle and set it to heating atop the stove. “You’re only saying that because I provide you with sustenance.”

“You tasted my efforts on the road,” Gaius said with a raised eyebrow, “I’d not put you through that again.”

“And I’d not put my tastebuds though it, either. I’m happy to cook, as you well know.” He shot a grin over his shoulder as he fetched the jug of batter - it always was better the day after, with some time to rest. “Your efforts notwithstanding, I would do it anyway.”

“And I am full glad for it.”

It wasn’t long before the aroma of cooking pancakes filled the air, and Estinien hummed under his breath as he poured and flipped, transferring them onto a plate as each finished cooking. Once the batter was finished and the last pancake cooked, he split them onto two plates and piled them with rolanberries and lashings of birch syrup before ambling back over to the table and sliding over Gaius’ portion.

They both set to eating with a will; the only sound their industrious chewing, the gentle clink of knives and forks against porcelain and the not-so-distant birdsong from the garden. 

“Do you want to set off today?” Gaius asked as he set down his knife and fork. He finished off his cooled coffee with a gulp. “We could make good time, I imagine.”

“Assuming we haven’t gotten out of shape by being so cosy and domestic this whole time.” Estinien smirked over his own cup of coffee. 

“Considering the marathon amounts of sex we’ve been having, on top of all the sparring, I feel like we’ll be in good stead still.”

“Hmm, well, we’ll soon find out.” Estinien finished his coffee and stood, stretching his arms above his head. “Well, I’m for the shower. Sort the dishes and meet me there?”

“Of course. Do try not to use all the hot water before I join you.”

“Would I?”

Gaius snorted at Estinien’s back as he sauntered out of the kitchen. He stood too, and collected their plates and mugs, rinsing them off before Estinien got into the shower and started hollering about who it really was using all the hot water.

The bathroom door was closed, and Gaius slid inside to find Estinien stood off to one side as the water pounded the shower floor. “Waiting for it to heat up,” he said by way of a hello, dabbing his hand under the stream to check the temperature.

Unfastening his robe, Gaius hung it on the back of the door and then stepped into the shower, wrapping both arms around Estinien and hustling them both under the spray. “There, see? Plenty warm, especially with me here.”

Estinien laid his head back against Gaius’ shoulder, eyes sliding closed as he enjoyed the hot water and the way that Gaius’ hands were stroking their way down his belly. “Getting in a little r and r before we set off, are we?”

“Mm, something like that.” Gaius took hold of Estinien’s rapidly-hardening dick and stroked it slowly, rubbed his thumb over the slit as his other hand dipped lower to caress his balls. “More like having a bit of fun in the warmth before we’re back to sleeping on the floor and washing off in a blasted stream with a wet cloth.”

“Yes, it’s hardly the most pleasant way to fuck either,” Estinien murmured, “soil everywhere, twigs up your arse and who knows what number of bears ready to really ruin your night.”

“Ah yes, I remember the bears…” Gaius trailed off, trying to forget the bears. 

Estinien laughed. “Here, let me-” he shuffled, turning around and pressing Gaius up against the tiled wall, “there, that’s better. I’m not letting you have all the fun, you know.”

“Well, I would have hoped you’d be having fun as well,” Gaius replied, but anything else he may have said was lost as Estinien took hold of both their dicks and pumped them together. 

“Hmm, not much lube,” Estinien murmured, dropping his head against Gaius’ shoulder, face curtained by his dampening hair, “will that be an issue?”

“If you keep going like that, no it won’t be an issue,” Gaius gasped. He reached around and took hold of Estinien’s arse, squeezing it as Estinien squeezed their dicks. They were both wet from the water and pre-come, and the deft movements of Estinien’s hand had Gaius groaning.

Steam enveloped them as they grinded lazily against each other; Gaius joined his hand with Estinien’s and his hips juddered as they stroked and squeezed, breath coming in hot pants until he couldn’t hold back any longer and he came across both their hands in thick ropes. 

Estinien slid his fingers across to pick up some of Gaius’ come and used it as makeshift lube, jerking himself with single-minded effort until he came too, forehead pressed into Gaius’ shoulder. His lips curled up in a little smile, and he raised his head to kiss Gaius intently. “Good job we’re in the shower,” he murmured.

Gaius chuckled, still breathing a little heavy from his orgasm. “Maybe we should fuck in here every time, it certainly makes cleanup a hell of a lot easier.” He pushed off the wall and sidled into the spray of hot water, pulling Estinien gently along with him until they were both sideways under the shower. 

Reaching up behind Gaius, Estinien grabbed the soap and lathered it up with both hands, then rubbed the bar against Gaius’ chest, making even more bubbles among his chest hair. “Not too sure about that, I like the comfort too much.” He scrubbed industriously at Gaius’ chest, rubbing all the way across and down his belly too, paying extra attention to his hips

“Good point, you’re like a cat sometimes.” Gaius leaned into Estinien’s rubbing, lips curled in a pleased smile. “Mm that feels good.”

“Now who’s like a cat?” Estinien snorted, but he continued his ministrations until Gaius was clean of come and sweat. “Your turn,” he said, and pressed the soap bar into Gaius’ hand.

“Very well.” Gaius obliged, and soon they were both clean. He put the soap back on the shelf and twined his arms around Estinien’s waist, holding him close as they savoured the shower. “I must admit, I’m not savouring the idea of camping all over again. I had thought perhaps we were done with that for quite some time. Foolish of me.”

“Indeed, you should have realised we could never have a peaceful life. After all, we never would have met were it not for those blasted Scions chasing me down in Kugane.”

“Well I for one am thankful that they did.”

“Halone’s tits, you  _ are _ a dreadful old sap.”

Gaius laughed. “If I am, ‘tis you who’s made me this way.” He pressed a kiss to Estinien’s temple. “Are you going to wash your hair before we go? Want a hand?”

Estinien grunted and leaned into the kiss. “Please. It sends my knees weak when you wash my hair.” 

“Now who’s the sap?”

“Hmph.” Estinien just reached behind Gaius again and handed him the shampoo. “Get on with it, old man.”

“Alright, alright.” Gaius poured out a goodly amount of shampoo and lathered it up, tipping it onto Estinien’s head with one hand as he put the bottle back away on the shelf with the other. Estinien turned around and Gaius got on with his task, sinking both hands into Estinien’s hair and rubbing the shampoo deep into his roots and scalp. He smiled as he heard Estinien’s low groan, and increased the pressure until he was basically massaging his scalp.

He scooped up the rest of Estinien’s hair and rubbed it against the lather atop his head until it was all thoroughly soaped up, and then continued to rub hard until Estinien had to basically hold himself up against the wall with both hands.

“Close your eyes, now.” Gaius pushed Estinien’s head gently forward until it was under the shower and rinsed out the shampoo. “Can you grab the conditioner for me?”

“Sure,” Estinien replied, voice slurred with pleasure. He fumbled on the shelf for the differently-shaped bottle and passed it back, before straightening up enough to push the hair back out of his eyes.

Gaius squeezed out even more of the conditioner and transferred it straight onto Estinien’s head before it escaped his grasp, passing back the bottle and then going to work once more. This time he used his fingers, but gently ran them through the whole length of Estinien’s hair, coating it liberally with the thick conditioner, and then he leaned both arms over Estinien’s shoulders and rinsed off his hands in the stream of water before turning Estinien round again for a long, slow kiss.

“Mmm, there’s water everywhere,” Estinien murmured against Gaius’ lips, a languid smile gracing his own. “Gonna get conditioner in your eyes, my love.” He slid both his hands down until they were in the small of Gaius’ back.

“I’ve had worse.” Gaius leaned in and nuzzled his third eye against Estinien’s forehead. “Have to let that sit a bit, right?” 

Estinien snorted. “When did you become an expert on hair care? You barely have enough to worry about.”

“Well, you don’t get as old as me without knowing a few things,” Gaius chuckled, “and it may surprise you to learn, but my hair was much longer in my youth.”

Estinien’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding? Halone’s soapy tits, I’d love to see  _ that _ .”

“Unfortunately, you’ll just have to use your imagination.” Gaius nuzzled Estinien again with a little smile. “Come now, let me get this rinsed and we can get out before we both become prunes.”

“Hmph, if we must. I could stay longer, but I suppose you have a point about the prunes.” Estinien tilted his head. “Do you want me to wash your hair, too?”

“Ah, if you wouldn’t mind.” Gaius leaned up and tipped Estinien’s head back gently, rinsing out all of the conditioner until his hair was clean of it.

Estinien returned the favour and just in time too, as the hot water began to slow. They shut off the taps before it got too cold and then exited, wrapping up in large, fluffy towels and then heading to the bedroom to dress and pack for the journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travelling on foot through Dravania is a lot less fun than you'd think, but there are ways and means to improve upon this, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies for the delay! I hope this chapter will serve to whet ur appetites for the next one (or two, unknown yet)!

_ He groans as he rides the blue dragon, as it splits him open at his core, so hot and thick and so so sweet that he could ride it forever. The dragon is on his haunches, using his tail for balance and holding Estinien’s slender waist with his claws, tips digging in enough to draw blood but it does not hurt, it just adds an extra frisson to the way his dick is speared through Estinien as he rides it.  _

_ He feels that, at some point, he was not this thing that he is now. He was alone in his mind, maybe? Once upon a time, perhaps? His days were not taken up with the writhing of dragons and their thrusts inside him, and being filled with hot seed and something else, he doesn’t know what it is, but it fills him even fuller than ever and he cradles his belly as it bulges, now. _

_ The blue dragon digs his claws in as his hips jerk one final time, and this time there is more blood and the metal tang of it fills Estinien’s nostrils, and he grins, feral, as he feels the slow, steady pump inside; the dragon’s dick swells and contracts and throbs until it is finished and Estinien can breathe once more as he is left bereft and empty, but no he is not empty is he? Not empty at all… _

Estinien opened his eyes and breathed out, centering himself to the feel of Gaius’ arms around him, to the hard ground beneath them and whatever the fuck is poking him in the ribs from under his bedroll. The air smelled like rain, and if he concentrated, he could feel the tightening of air pressure in his head.

Gaius grunted as Estinien shifted, trying to move away from the pokey thing. “Is it morning already?” he murmured, sleep-blurred.

“Something like that. Smells like a storm, we should get moving.”

“Already? Hmph.” Gaius blinked and buried his face in the back of Estinien’s neck, breathing in the scent of his hair. “Don’t feel like a bit of rest this morning? I didn’t think walking in a storm would suit you.”

“I’ve had enough rest for the night thank you very much,” Estinien shook off Gaius’ arms and wriggled out of the bedroll, then sat up and stretched, hands brushing the low canopy of their tent.

“Ah, another nightmare, then.” Gaius reached out and squeezed Estinien’s thigh. “Perhaps we could kill something, take your mind off it.”

Estinien snorted, though the idea  _ did _ have merit. “I wouldn’t say no to a fresh meat lunch, admittedly.”

“Mm, dried rations certainly lose their rosy glow after three days solid of them.”

“Did they ever  _ have  _ a glow, though? I suppose that’s how we know  _ you’ve  _ been in the army so long - your idea of a slap up meal is a packet of,” Estinien made air quotes, “‘meat flavoured’ trail rations followed by a swig of whatever godawful swill is in your canteen at the time.” 

“Hey, that godawful swill got me through many a campaign, I’ll have you know.” Gaius shuffled out of the bedroll and went to his knees, rummaging about in his pack for some breakfast. “Now, can I interest you in banana flavour or would you prefer rolanberry?” He came up with a pair of ration bars and shook them under Estinien’s nose.

“Ugh, rolanberry I suppose.” Estinien took the bar and opened it, taking a sulky bite. He seemed unable to shake the unease of his nightmare, but the rush of sugar from the bar helped a little. No doubt slaughtering some beasts in the woods would help even more. 

And then, of course, the heavens opened; fat raindrops falling atop the canvas of their tent and the scent of petrichor filtering through the gap. Estinien took a deep breath of it, eyes falling closed as he enjoyed the scent and the wafts of cool air.

He finished off his ration bar and crumpled up the waxed package, stuffing it into his travel pack. “Out into the weather then, I guess. It would have to swiving rain, wouldn’t it, when we’re in the middle of the fucking forest.”

“Well of course.” Gaius finished his own bar and tucked away the wrapper. “It wouldn’t be travelling without a bit of weather.” A roll of thunder sounded in the distance and he winced as it was chased by lightning a few seconds later. “Let’s just hope that it hasn’t driven all the beasts into their holes, or you won’t get anything to kill after all.”

Estinien smirked as he pulled on his coat. “Nay, I’ll just have to fight you instead. Although I’m not sure about eating you…” He raked his eyes up and down Gaius’ body, gaze lingering on his crotch. “Not here, at least.”

“Hmph, shame.” Gaius flashed a smirk as he pulled on his own coat and started to roll up their bedroll. The rain began to come down harder, and he squinted up at the tent canopy. “If we press on, we can probably get to Tailfeather before we get too soaked. At least we aren’t putting the tent  _ up _ in this, although it’s small comfort.”

“Indeed.” 

Between them, they made short work of gathering up their belongings and sorting their packs, and even through the storm it didn’t take too long to pack away the tent and tuck it into the straps under Estinien’s pack.

Of course, by the time they were finished and ready to move, they were both wet through, and Estinien glared up at the sky with a vengeance. 

“For a place called the Chocobo Forest, there’s a decided lack of chocobos,” Gaius observed as they walked beneath the huge, looming trees.

“They’re probably hiding somewhere, the whoresons. Clearly got more sense than we do.”

“Mm, clearly.” Gaius shook his head and droplets of rain flew everywhere. He brushed a hand through it, pushing it back out of his face, the water keeping it slicked back a hell of a lot more than it normally would stay. 

Estinien looked at him sidelong. “Your hair looks good like that.”

Gaius snorted. “It won’t stick. Never does.”

“Nonetheless, it’s a good look for you.” Estinien turned and yanked on the front of Gaius’ coat, tugging him in close for a deep kiss. They broke apart and he grinned toothily. “So since there’s a complete lack of game, what do you say we have a little spar.” He gestured around the forest, and pointed at a likely looking tree; four trunks split off like legs, and the fat section above with the canopy atop looked to provide a goodly amount of shelter for the purposes.

“Sounds like a fun time.” Gaius adjusted his pack and headed over to the tree, blowing rain off his nose with an upwards puff of breath. “Hope all this rain won’t slow you down.”

A roll of thunder sounded overhead and lightning flashed, brightening the darkened forest and sending a tingle of anticipation up Estinien’s spine. He unshouldered his pack and set it against the inner part of one of the trunk branches as Gaius did the same. “I think you’re more likely to be the one slowed down, old man.”

“Hmm, we’ll see.” Gaius took a step back and shook out his hands before reaching back to take hold of Heirbane’s hilt. He wrapped his fingers round it’s familiar grip, eyeing Estinien as he twirled his lance into a ready position.

They didn’t wait to salute, or any of that chivalrous bullshit; Estinien leapt into the sky from the tip of his lance, sending a shower of raindrops sparkling through the air, and Gaius sighed internally and leapt backwards, just in time to narrowly miss being caught, but not quite far enough that he didn’t get some sparks of heat on his coat.

Gaius pulled Heirsbane from his back and danced on his heels as Estinien darted in again. He parried the spear and they clashed, nose to nose, swaying as neither let up. Estinien’s eyes dropped to Gaius’ lips for a second and Gaius saw his opening, shoving forward until Estinien staggered, and whipping Heirsbane up and round in an arc. 

The tip of the blade sliced through the front of Estinien’s coat and he bared his teeth in a growl, springing backwards gracefully to land with one foot against a tree trunk, poised to strike. 

Gaius eyed Estinien’s foot, noting when it tensed, and brought up Heirsbane in the cross shape of Terminus Est. It lit up the clearing as it went flying towards Estinien’s tree, but instead of diving forward, Estinien had gone upwards, and he landed behind Gaius, whacking him in the back of the knee with the butt-edge of Gae Bolg. Gaius fell to his knees with a grunt, but turned it into a roll and spun to face Estinien once more.

“Too slow, old man,” Estinien ground out, twirling the spear til it was point down.

Gaius flashed him a grin and then leapt, barrelling directly into Estinien with his shoulder and all his weight behind it, slamming him into the closest tree trunk. He brought up Heirsbane and pressed the blade against Estinien’s throat, baring his teeth in another savage grin. His thigh shoved firmly against Estinien’s crotch, and he smiled even wider as he felt his stirring erection.

“Touché,” Estinien purred, and tipped his head back to regard Gaius down his nose. “You going to do anything about this?” he ground his hips in a filthy circle, eyes flickering with pleasure as his dick pressed up against Gaius’ substantial thigh. The blade just under his chin only served to excite him further and he swallowed hard, not failing to notice how the apple of his throat grazed the razor sharp edge of Heirsbane.

“Hmm, yes I  _ was  _ considering it,” Gaius murmured, tilting his head to regard Estinien, a smile hovering on his lips. “And you do make such a convincing argument in favour, too.” Gaius pressed his thigh firmer against Estinien’s crotch, smile widening a touch when he felt the hardness against him.

“Then allow me.” Estinien reached up and stabbed his spear directly into the tree above his head, so that it stuck out enough for him to hold onto. With both hands now free, he tugged open Gaius’ pants and yanked them down his thighs along with his underwear before turning his attentions to his own, managing to kick his way free of both pants and underwear in record time. He raised both hands, then, and gripped onto the spear haft above him, using it as leverage for him to lift both legs and wrap them about Gaius’ waist.

Gaius did not remove the sword at his throat save for allowing Estinien enough room to manoeuvre. “Ready?” he growled, and as Estinien nodded his assent, stuffed two of his gloved fingers into his mouth. 

Estinien’s eyes widened and he tightened his grip on the spear, tasting the well-worn leather of Gaius’ gloves; the scent of the oil Gaius used for maintenance of his weapon  _ and  _ his leathers going straight to the part of his brain that now associated the smell with sex. He jerked his hips and bit down on Gaius’ fingers, eyes urging him on. 

“Hmph, you’re feisty today. Is it because you lost our little spar, perhaps?” Gaius’ eyes twinkled under his brows, and he pushed his fingers deeper into Estinien’s mouth, stroking against his tongue as Estinien let his jaw relax. 

Estinien couldn’t stop himself from grinding against Gaius’ crotch, tightening his legs around Gaius’ waist, pulling him in even closer and grunting deep in his throat when Gaius responded in kind, thrusting against his dick until the pressure made Estinien’s eyes roll back in pleasure.

With a hint of impatience, Gaius removed his fingers from Estinien’s mouth with a filthy, wet sound. “Enough lube for you?” he rasped, and when Estinien nodded, he went straight for Estinien’s arse, pushing two fingers inside to the knuckle before his gloves dried off.

“Ngh, fuck!” Estinien bucked against Gaius, lifting his hips to allow him better access. He let go of his spear with one hand and stuffed his fingers into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly before reaching down and slicking up Gaius’ dick, already leaking and so fucking  _ hard _ . “Enough,” he hissed, “get inside me, Wolf.”

“As you command, my dragon,” Gaius growled, baring his teeth as he pulled his fingers from Estinien’s arse and pumped his dick a few times to spread the slick from his leaking pre-come. He pushed up against Estinien’s entrance and then sheathed himself in one hard snap of his hips, shoving Estinien hard against the tree and making him reach up again and hold onto his spear haft for dear life.

Estinien canted his hips upwards and Gaius’ dick hit him right in the good spot and he saw fucking  _ stars _ , and then doubly so when Gaius began to fuck him mercilessly, never moving Heirsbane from his throat or letting it so much as quiver, such was his control over the blade.

The edge of Heirsbane against his skin had Estinien panting; he could feel the graze of it when he swallowed hard, the apple of his throat scraping against the razor sharp edge and the trickle of blood it drew hitting his nose like the scent of fresh prey, and how would he remember that save for in his dreams and nightmares? He almost succumbed to the darkness of those memories, but Gaius, seemingly with a sixth sense, took hold of his dick with his gloved hand and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts, and Estinien was grounded again, and he was safe, and Gaius would never hurt him unless Estinien asked for it, and  _ oh-  _ he jerked under Gaius’ ministrations and came apart, shaking into his orgasm as he held onto Gaius for dear life with his legs and trying with all his might to not move and slit his own throat open on Heirsbane at the same time.

Gaius fucked him through his orgasm without yielding for a second, milking him for every last drop of come until Estinien sagged against the tree, head rolled back onto the rough bark as he rode the sensation of being so over-stimulated, the tightness of Gaius’ gloved hand still around his dick, the relentless pounding of his dick against Estinien’s prostate and the sharp sting of Heirsbane at his throat. He may have come once more before Gaius finally cried out, hips jerking as he emptied himself, but Estinien wasn’t sure - too blissed out, too  _ fucked  _ out to care.

The rain continued to fall around them, and Estinien came round to gentle hands cupping his face, brushing damp hair out of his eyes and a soft kiss to his forehead. He appeared to be sitting on the floor, and the scent of wet leaves filled his nose. He blinked up at Gaius and smiled, slow and sated. “You’re such a mother hen sometimes,” he slurred, head deliciously empty of the residue of nightmares. For now, at least.

“Then let me be a mother hen.” He pulled a handkerchief from a pocket and, using a small puddle next to them to dampen the cloth, wiped Estinien down fastidiously, dick and arse both, before turning attention to himself. This done, he pulled up Estinien’s underwear and pants and got him all laced up, then his own clothes, and then he stood and tucked away the soiled handkerchief back in its pocket. “Are you able to stand?” He held out a hand for Estinien, who snorted and then took it, pulling himself up on slightly wobbly legs.

“What do you think.” He gripped onto Gaius’ shoulder for a second, then straightened up, tugging at his clothes until they were comfortable again. He reached up and tugged Gae Bolg out of the tree, dusting off the bits of tree dust with the edge of his sleeve before sheathing it at his back. “So, shall we press on?”

Gaius pulled Heirsbane from the ground where he’d stuck it and slung it on his back too, before glancing up at the sky which showed no signs of bating. “I suppose now is as good a time as any, since it doesn’t look like we’ll miss the rain whether we wait or not.”

“Well, ‘tis not far anyway.” Estinien shouldered his pack and exited the little clearing with only a little reluctance, holding out one hand to catch the rain as he did. It felt pleasant and cool against his skin, and he smiled to himself.

“Lead the way, then.” Gaius followed, and leaned in close to nudge Estinien’s shoulder with his own.

They continued along the path shoulder to shoulder in comradely silence until they came upon the entrance to Tailfeather. Walking under it’s arch brought back a flood of memories to Estinien, and he reached down to take hold of Gaius’ hand without a word.

Gaius squeezed it, and said nothing in return. Estinien would speak of the pain, if he felt it necessary; and if not, well he would be there for him anyway. He looked around at the little village and inhaled the scent of damp chocobo, then shook the excess rain from his hair, for what little good it did. 

“We should find some accommodation, out of this rain,” Estinien murmured. He glanced around at the buildings and then, after a pause, pulled Gaius towards a larger one which had the look of an inn about it, though the place did not look big enough to necessitate one.

“At least for long enough to dry off, aye.” Gaius followed with a will, “and I imagine your Orn Khai will appear before long, to finally give up this secret of his.”

“Mm,” Estinien replied, “I’m not sure whether I’ll like this particular secret, if I’m honest.” He pushed open the door to the larger building and they stepped inside to a wash of pleasant heat and the scent of stew and a fire burning in the hearth. 

“I suppose there’s only one way to find out.”

“Aye, I’ll send a message as soon as we’re dry.” Estinien’s stomach rumbled and he shifted awkwardly. “For now though, let us eat and rest a little.”

“Couldn’t agree more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join us for flail on the Gaiustinien discord server, where our thirst knows no bounds! https://discord.gg/RQbUS8r
> 
> If you like, there's also Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub for general FFXIV fanfiction writers! - https://discord.gg/YksbJeZ

**Author's Note:**

> Join us for flail on the Gaiustinien discord server, where our thirst knows no bounds! https://discord.gg/RQbUS8r
> 
> If you like, there's also Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub for general FFXIV fanfiction writers! - https://discord.gg/YksbJeZ


End file.
